


No Guts, No Glory

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written for Fall 2020SPN_Masqueradefor the prompt:Rumor has it that Vancouver's government encouraged people to use glory holes to curb the spread of Covid-19. Both Js hear about it and after the filming wraps, unbeknownst to each other, they decide to celebrate the wrap in the sluttiest way they can imagine.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	No Guts, No Glory

“Can you believe this?” Jensen laughs as he flashes his phone at Jared.

When Jared reads the screen, his spine stiffens and he resolutely does not laugh. Which makes Jensen stare at him for a few long moments, setting Jared further on edge.

After 15 years of working side by side, there have been hundreds, probably thousands, of times when either of them turned to the other to laugh at some news event, meme, or whatever is happening on the internet. This time, Jared holds as steady as possible, hoping his fear isn’t obvious.

Maybe he’s not as good an actor he thought he was, because Jensen is now analyzing him closely before waving his phone in Jared’s face. “Look at this. It’s on Vice.com. This is actually real, certified, not-fake news.

**This Government Agency Wants You to Use Glory Holes**

Yep, Jared knows it is totally real not-fake news. Or, whatever.

Jensen laughs. “Can you believe it?”

Jared can very well believe that gay men across Vancouver have been taking full advantage of glory holes to satisfy the need to hook up in the middle of a global pandemic.

“What?” Jensen asks with a close eye. “You think it’s too weird.”

“No,” Jared replies honestly, because it’s not weird at all. Because he is, in fact, one of those very men … not that he’ll ever tell Jensen.

Jensen nudges Jared and smirks, like he’s trying to go over the top to cheer Jared up from some bad mood. “The year 2020 is full on shit, but this … this is pretty crazy. Or genius. Maybe both.”

It’s not a mood; Jared is too damn nervous to respond. He rereads the sheet on their revised scene to avoid eye contact with Jensen or anyone else in this tiny bubble around them. He can only imagine looking up and finding everyone staring at him, knowing. Like they all see him down on his knees and sucking guys off through a graffiti-painted bathroom stall while he rubs one out himself.

Jensen flicks at Jared’s sheet, so Jared forces on a loose smile and shrugs. “Turning lemons into lemonade. Right?”

Immediately, Jensen cracks up. “That’s one way to look at it.” A beat later, Jensen backhands Jared’s shoulder. “You think it’s any of the places we’ve been. Some of the comments say Clark’s is one.”

Jared knows that it definitely is … the corner bar with dark, worn-down wood and a dozen fluorescent beer signs on each wall. Not exactly class, but a favorite from their younger days. “Why?” Jared asks, trying to keep his voice even. “Are you afraid of being seen in a place like that?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “No, of course not. I mean, we’re stuck in quarantine in between shooting. Can’t really go out anyway.”

Yeah, there is that. Though Jared is doing his best to sneak in and out of that bar, thankful the government-mandated mask keeps his identity a secret.

***

Jared’s been in the stall for quite a while. Long enough that he’s about to leave when he hears the main door to the bathroom open. He listens closely as feet slowly step closer, stopping just on the other side of his locked stall.

Just as the arrangement goes, the man taps his foot twice, black Nike trainers barely making a noise.

In return, Jared knocks on the door twice, then there’s the nervous clearing of a throat and those Nikes step into the next stall.

“So, um,” a voice nearly whispers. The man clears his throat again, yet it stays low as if they need to hide when they’re already tucked away in locked stalls in the bathroom of a bar that’s only serving the public through carry-out.

And this.

Jared doesn’t waste time with pleasantries or instructions. He’s not here for any of that, himself, so he just gets down on his knees and shuffles close enough to the divider so the guy will see him in position.

“Just like that, huh?” There’s a strained laugh, shortly followed by the sounds of a belt buckle coming undone and soon after a zipper and clothes rustling.

Mouth watering, Jared leans closer to the hole in the divider wall when the head of a temptingly pink, thick dick appears. He can hear heavy breathing, not quite excited, but tempered and probably an attempt at calming nerves.

Jared usually doesn’t talk much through all this. The quickness and anonymity are what he loves best about this setup. But he’s also rather impatient now that he sees the fat head of this dick at the hole isn’t moving. It’s nowhere near his mouth, not on his tongue where he can feel and taste and suck.

“I … uh …”

“It’s okay, baby,” Jared murmurs, just to get the show on the road. He puts his hand to the wall and looks up, as if he can see the man’s face. “You like baby?”

Another deep throat clearing, then Jared sees the black Nikes shift, the stance widening and feet rolling a little off balance before settling in. “Yeah, I do.” The voice is excessively deep and scratchy, and Jared thinks it’s put upon – wouldn’t blame a guy on his first time to do his best to hide anything about himself.

Hell, Jared’s not up for being found out anytime soon, but he figures there’s no way folks will sort him out in this context, so he doesn’t do much to hide except to wear simpler clothes. No need to wear shirts or jackets, even shoes, that he’s been photographed in, and a ballcap keeps his hair out of the way. He even ditches the beanies, knowing how that could also give him away in a town he’s known so well in.

“Okay then,” Jared soothes in a low voice, “We’re just here to have a lil fun, right? You can just stand there and stay quiet. I’ll do all the work. No pressure, baby.”

There’s a quick huff of a laugh and Jared smiles at the higher pitch of the man’s voice, imagining a bright, wide, perfect-teeth smile and crows-feet laugh lines to go along with it. He always does. Lets his mind wander to another face when he’s here on his knees, like he wishes he could be for someone else.

As the dick slides through the hole, Jared gently wraps his fingers around it and hums.

“Is it …” The guy knocks against the wall, maybe his head with how high up the sound is. “Okay?”

Something in the man’s voice slinks down Jared’s chest and settles warm in his belly. It feels soothing in its own way, even when there’s so much tension on the other side of the wall. He finds himself wanting to talk, to reassure the guy, to make this good for them both. “It’s beautiful, baby.”

There’s the tell-tale noise of the guy pushing himself against the divider, a combination of the belt buckle clanking and a mass rubbing along the partition. Jared’s heard it plenty of times and he smiles. Now he can get even more of the dick in his hand, feels it growing warmer and harder the more he touches it, no matter how careful and slow his fingers run up and down.

“How’s it feel?” the guy asks.

Jared holds firm, tugs a few times, and drags a moan out of the guy, which kicks Jared’s heartbeat up. “You’re really thick,” he admits, suddenly enjoying the talk. It’s a fun game to assure this perfect stranger that he is in the right place at precisely the right time. “Not sure I’m gonna get all this in my mouth.”

A heated noise proceeds a breathy, “Yeah?” and Jared grins when the guy rocks a few times into his fist. “Wish I could see you try.”

“Wish you could, too, baby.” Jared leans in and kisses the tip, then goes on to mouth along the head when he hears the quick catch of breath and more knocking of the man’s body against the wall.

From there, Jared goes quiet aside from the wet, sloppy noises of saliva as he sucks the guy off and moans and whimpers as his mouth gets stuffed with the long, hard dick sliding between his stretched-out lips.

“There you go, baby” the man grunts out. “You like that? You like baby, too?”

Jared hums in approval and twirls his tongue around the dick, slipping the tip of it against the vein that runs underneath. Then he pulls back with his mouth around just the head and flicks his tongue all around it with his fist pumping just as fast.

“Love that. Love your mouth. You’re taking it so good, baby. Always knew you could take me.”

Buoyed by the admiration, Jared dives in deep to take as much of the long cock as he can, choking for air longer than he really should. But he’s dying to hear the man’s panting growing louder and the moans lasting longer as Jared really goes to town on him.

“Fuck me,” the man growls and Jared hears something more in it.

It’s something that cuts deep in his chest. Makes him think about where he’d rather be and who he’d rather be doing. Instead, Jared spends late nights twisted down on dirty tile with any number of dicks in his mouth until he can be satisfied with being used and abused, because he’s sure he doesn’t deserve what he really craves. Especially not now. Not when he’s relegated himself to a hole in a bathroom that anyone can use and walk away from.

“Yeah, baby,” is panted out before a fist pounds on the wall. “Fuck, yeah, I knew you’d be good. Knew you could suck me like this.”

Jared pulls off the dick and fists it to catch his breath for a bit, smiling under the man’s praise. He pushes his other hand over his own hard on, squeezes it and rolls it around inside his jeans. Nothing but denim between his palm and his dick, the roughness adds to his own delight and the burn rushes through his veins as sweat breaks out along his hairline.

“Wish I could fuck you. Just bend you over and open up that tight ass of yours.”

He doesn’t question the guy – people say all sorts of things in here. Instead, he distracts him by spitting on the dick and licking at the tendrils, dragging them to the head where he mouths at it again. All the wetness echoes in the stall and the guy is suddenly quiet aside from heavy, labored breathing.

The roughness in the sounds make Jared squeeze his own dick as he continues bobbing on the one in his mouth. He grabs himself tight as he loosens his mouth and lets the guy fuck at his own pace, which quickens every few strokes.

They’re both a mess on their own sides of the divider. The guy is banging against the wall with every hard rock of his hips, his feet rocking back and forth, legs wider as he bends into each movement. Jared isn’t any better as he rubs himself off over his jeans, enjoying the scratch of rough fabric on his dick at the same rate his mouth takes the pounding.

The guy lets out a series of deep, bitten-off grunts as his hips piston sharp and fast and then he comes in Jared’s mouth. His rhythm slows and Jared swallows everything down just before his fingers dig into his own jeans.

He’s close, but that’s not the point. Not right now. So he shoves his hand down harder to stave off an orgasm.

Once they guy has caught some air, he sighs.

Jared knows that sound well. Happy. Fucked out.

“Did you come? I can … we can switch–”

“I’m done,” Jared says shortly. Because even when he gets off by the end of the night, that isn’t the purpose. He gains more from giving out pleasure and letting men wreck his mouth. Everyone always said he had an oral fixation and they weren’t wrong …

“Fuck, man.” There’s a breathy laugh and a long sigh as clothes rustle and get put back into place. “A glory hole.”

Jared stays quiet as his nerves flare up with all this talk. Sometimes guys get aggressive afterward, like the guilt washes over them immediately and they’d rather take it out on Jared than themselves …

“Who’d’ve thought, huh? Guess the world is bad enough.”

“Any way to get by,” Jared offers quietly.

“Lemons into lemonade, am I right?”

Jared freezes.

His lungs stop and his mind spins.

He can’t bear to breathe as he falls back against the other side of the stall and stares at those black Nikes. He now noticies how the outside of the white sole is scuffed and worn a little. The way they’re spread wide even when the act is over, like the man can’t help the span of his legs.

“Jensen,” he whispers before he can stop it.

Those Nikes immediately step back, then are nearly out of sight on the far end of the stall. The man’s throat clears before the ridiculous deep and scratchy voice is back. “What now?”

“Fucking hell,” Jared complains, knocking his head against the wall.

“Are you … are you _kidding me_?” the guy nearly bellows.

The next thing Jared knows, the other stall door is smacking open against the brick wall and there’s banging at his door. He scoots back as far as he can, snug up against the toilet, and runs fingers through his hair.

This can’t be happening, he must be imagining it.

Except those Nikes are now flat footed, just the right amount of space between them, and the banging is rhythmic like knocking on a trailer door and Jared can’t pretend anymore.

“You open this door right now,” is more than enough to solidify it.

Jared knows the way that voice says _you_ , especially when frantic and worried and mad and frustrated with him. He finally gets to his feet, unlocks the door, and holds his head as high as he can because, shit, Jensen can’t be mad at Jared being here anymore than Jensen must find fault in the fact that he came tonight, too.

In more ways than one.

For a split second, Jared doesn’t think it’ll really be, but there’s Jensen standing two feet away from. His cheeks are flushed pink, pupils dark and wide and narrowing out that brilliant green of his eyes, lips bitten and red, like someone’s been chewing on them for the last ten minutes. Maybe Jensen was and suddenly Jared finds a flood of warm relief from the pain he’s been seeking out when he thinks that _he_ did this to Jensen. _He_ made Jensen look and sound like a man having his life sucked right out of him through his dick …

Jared can’t help the smile to know he _finally_ did all that.

“You think this is funny?” Jensen demands, chest rising high with each frustrated, panicky breath.

“I mean,” Jared shrugs awkwardly, “It’s a little bit funny.”

Jensen ignores the attempt at the humor and huffs. “Why are you here?”

“Why are _you_ here?” Jared shoots back

Their eyes track each other in the thick, heavy silence until Jensen gives him a once-over. There’s a pause when Jensen’s sight falls around Jared’s waist, then he’s back to looking Jared in the eye. Jensen clears his throat and it sounds a hell of a lot like it did just before this whole charade started, before Jared talked Jensen into it and called him _baby_ (like he’s always wanted).

Suddenly, Jensen pulls him in with a tight grip around his neck and takes over Jared’s mouth, shoving his tongue in with as much heat and fullness as when Jared had Jensen’s dick in his mouth. And just like before, when Jensen had his whole body up against the divider, he shoves himself into Jared and traps him in.

The tension drains out of Jared and he all but melts into the kiss, grabbing at Jensen’s waist and yanking him tight, widening his mouth so Jensen can use it again. This time it’s with the sweeping length of Jensen’s tongue and the insistent tug of his lips around Jared’s.

Jared lets himself be heard now and moans into Jensen’s mouth. Lets himself take control when his tongue wars with Jensen’s, so he can finally get inside his best friend and feel what it’s like to be _this close_.

Jensen’s body sags against Jared as he hums through the kiss and Jared takes what he needs to overcome the shame of his long-buried secret coming to light.

Maybe Jensen feels the same way, because his lips are less frantic and his fingers ghost up the back of Jared’s neck to twist into his hair as Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s back and practically holds him up. They rock together for a bit and Jared drops one hand to the small of Jensen’s back, then tests the waters to go lower with his palm at the crest of Jensen’s ass.

That’s when Jensen pulls off and gives him a dark look, almost offended, and Jared’s breath catches in his chest. “You lied, by the way.”

“About what? That article?” Jared doesn’t remember lying; he never denied knowing it happened.

“You said you were done.” Jensen stands up straighter and presses his forehead to Jared’s. One hand relaxes in Jared’s hair and the other comes around to cup Jared through his pants.

Jared breathes against Jensen’s mouth, unable to stop the moan to tumbles out. “I didn’t need to.”

Jensen looks a little sad, yet Jared thinks he gets it when a soft smile forms on those perfect heart-shaped, lust-red lips. Without a word, Jensen undoes Jared’s belt and the jeans slip low and loose on Jared’s hips. There’s enough space to slide his hand inside and he hums when there’s immediate skin-to-skin contact. “Commando,” he sing-songs. “Look at you.”

Heat flushes on Jared’s cheeks and he tries not to smile too much, because he feels a little foolish at the moment. A second later, Jensen’s fist is wrapped tight around Jared’s cock and tugging swiftly, pulling all sorts of whimpers out of Jared’s mouth.

“I mean,” Jensen whispers, “look at you.”

It doesn’t take long, having been pushed to the edge during the blow job and now pressed in tight with the star of his best and darkest dreams. Jared nudges his head against Jensen’s and clenches his eyes shut as he breaks, shivering and moaning and unable to believe that this is where the night has taken him. The both of them.

When he’s calmed down, Jensen still seems frustrated with the scene. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips pull into a tight line. “We’re never doing that again.”

Jared goes cold and stiff, back pressed against the divider to put as much as space between them as possible. After what just happened, both with the mask of anonymity and in each other’s spaces … Jared’s lived a long enough nightmare of working, living, and breathing next to something he’s craved, but could never have. He’s not about to do that when he knows what it can feel like.

Jensen must see the panic ravaging Jared’s body because he leans in and sets a soft kiss to Jared’s lips. Then smiles despite himself. “I mean here. No more of you in this bathroom – any random bathroom. And I think I’ve had enough adventuring myself.”

When Jensen’s thumb coasts over Jared’s lip and back to his ear, draging hair off his face, Jared allows himself a small sigh of relief.

“We’ll definitely do _this_ again.” Jensen leans in close again and nips at Jared’s jaw. “I mean, I didn’t even get to see what you look like on your knees.”

The only response Jared can cook up is, “Then I guess we better go somewhere else.”

Tugging him out of the stall, Jensen agrees with a smirk. “I guess so.”

“Hopefully with some nice plush carpeting.”

Jensen pulls him along through to the bar and winks from over his shoulder “Whatever you say, baby.”

Thankful to put a mask into place, Jared hides the foolish grin that’s forming. By the sparkle of Jensen’s eyes, he thinks there’s another one hiding behind that mask.


End file.
